1918
by twilightfanjm
Summary: An accident causes Nessie to travel back to the year 1918 she must get Carlisle's help to get back to her own time period and figure out why and how she time travelled in the first place. All while trying not to change the future permanently. The only problem is that Nessie is living with her human father and his mother who thinks Nessie would make a good wife for her son.
1. The Accident

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: The Accident**

 **Nessie's POV**

I smiled in happiness as I watched my last patient of the day leave my office. She was a two year old girl by the name of Mandy. She had broken her arm by climbing a tree and then falling out of it when her parents weren't looking.

I loved my job more then anything. Well maybe not more then anything but I certainly loved what I did. Like my grandfather Carlisle I had become a doctor so that I could help people. However I chose to become a pediatrician because I loved kids and babies so much. Being around them just made me instantly happy.

I wanted a child of my own but I'm not even sure if I can conceive one. Being a hybrid of both humans and vampires it might not be possible for me to have a child.

I took a deep breath. Once my shift finished up I packed all of my things and headed straight for my car.

I started to think about Jacob in a way that my father wouldn't exactly approve of. As a matter of fact he'd probably kill us both if he knew that we had sex for the first time a month ago. Dad was very old school and believed that you had to be married first before having sex. I was technically only 14 years old although I've looked 17 since I was seven. Being a hybrid surely is interesting. I age a lot faster but I'm still susceptible to human illnesses which means I can catch colds and the flu, which I had many times. I've even had bronchitis and pneumonia.

I was suddenly blinded by something. By what? I didn't know. All I knew is that suddenly I heard screeching tires and a massive crash. Then I felt no more.

All I could feel was pain. I could hear voices around me. I could not quite make them out but I could definitely hear them. I opened my eyes and found myself in an unfamiliar area. Actually it did look like Chicago, but a lot smaller. More like the early 1900s version I've seen in history books.

"Are you okay ma'am?" The voice of a concerned sounding woman asked me.

When I looked up I saw a strange woman hovering over me. Next to her stood someone that looked exactly like my father. Only he was human and had green eyes.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked her.

"You appeared out of nowhere. I'm sorry but we hit you. We should get you to a hospital"

"I don't need a hospital" I insisted. "Where am I? Who are you?" I asked the strange woman.

"She must be suffering from amnesia" the guy who looked like my father said.

"Young lady do you have any idea where you are or what year it is?"

"Chicago, Illinois. February 14th, 2022" I rubbed my head which was still throbbing.

"Young lady you must've hit your head really hard" the woman said, sounding even more worried then before. It's January 1st, 1918"

Okay this had to be a dream. I was sure that this was a dream. There was no other logical explanation for why the year was suddenly 1918.

"Who are you?" I asked the woman again.

"I'm Elizabeth Masen and this my son Edward Masen Jr. What is your name young lady?"

"Carlie" I said. Carlie would be easier to use in this time period then Renesmee. Renesmee is hard even in my own time period. Even though I was still 90% sure that I was dreaming. This had to be a dream, right?

"Carlie? Strange name" she said. "Carlie would you at least allow my son and I to take you home and take care of you? A young lady such as yourself should not be out on the streets by herself"

"Okay" I said. My head was still throbbing badly. Hopefully I would wake up from this strange dream soon.

 **Please Review**


	2. Carlisle

**Chapter 2: Carlisle**

 **Nessie's POV**

This was strange. Surreal. I was still certain that when I woke up I would be back in my time. That this will have been nothing but a strange dream.

Elizabeth Masen was an extremely kind woman. As soon as we had arrived at their house she had insisted that I change into some of her clothes. She had thought my clothes was strange. It was then that I looked down and realized that I was still wearing my way to modern looking clothes as well as my my doctor's coat. Since I was a pediatrician my coat was covered in Disney characters like Bambi, Dumbo, and Simba. All of which the world hadn't heard of yet which made my coat look all the more strange.

I hid all my clothes underneath the bed in the spare room that Mrs. Masen had given me to use.

I was really tired so I just laid on the bed and started thinking about the whole ordeal. My father had remained unusually quiet. I couldn't help but wonder what he thought of me. I must've fallen asleep because suddenly someone was gently shaking me awake. I blinked my eyes a few times before my father's green ones came into clearer focus.

"My mother sent me to get you. Dinner is ready"

"Sure da-Edward" I wanted to slap myself for my near slip up. How could I be so stupid?!

I followed my dad carefully and slowly.

"You certainly are a strange girl" he said so matter of factly.

"Why do you say that?" I asked him. Was there something else about me that gave me away?

"You literally appeared out of nowhere and the way you were dressed was so strange. Especially for a young lady such as yourself"

I took deep breaths as I pondered over what he had said. I knew that I must've looked strange to him and his mother but to have it confirmed kind of scared me. I didn't want to be figured out. The only person I could tell, and not sound absolutely nuts to, is another vampire.

A vampire. Of course! Why hasn't I thought of it before?! Carlisle was living in Chicago in 1918! I could go look for him and maybe he would be able to help me! He was my best shot anyway.

"Carlie are you sure you're okay? You don't need any medical attention at all?" Elizabeth asked almost as soon as I had sat down at the dinner table.

"I'm fine but thank you for asking" Physically I was fine. Nothing ever happened to me physically that I couldn't recover from immediately. The only thing that the human half of me cursed me with is the ability to get sick. I've had it all colds, the flu, measles, chicken pox, bronchitis, and even pneumonia. My grandfather theorizes that the only possible way I could die was from a disease. He was hardly ever wrong so I believed him. Luckily though my body responded to medicine and vaccines the same way a human would. Although Carlisle needed to invent an extra strong needle just so my skin could be pierced.

"Carlie do you have any men in your life?" Elizabeth asked me.

"No, why?" Odd question I thought.

"No mother. No. I can already see what you are thinking. No" dad said.

"But Edward she is an eligible young woman.

Why not?"

I nearly choked on my steak. Did she really just suggest that my dad and I become a couple?! The idea of my dad and I together like that?! The very idea creeped me out to no end. I shuddered.

"Mom you know that in a year and a half's time I will be off to war. I have no time for any girl. Actually women are the last thing on my mind"

"Oh Edward you're not still thinking about joining the war are you?" The very idea of seeing her son go off to war scared her. I could see it. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that.

1918? So World War I is the war they are referring to. Only in 1918 they called it the Great War. My dad hardly ever talked about his human life so it was kind of shocking to learn that he actually wanted to fight in the war.

When dinner was finished I insisted on washing the dishes since Mrs. Masen had been kind enough to take care of me.

The evening seemed to drag on after dinner. Seriously how did people survive without TV's, smartphones, and computers?! I couldn't remember the last time I had been so bored. I probably never had been that bored.

Then an idea came to me. I would sneak out and look for my grandfather. I knew his scent and I was certain that tracking him would be easy.

Once I was sure that they were both asleep I made my move. I slowly opened the window above my bed and climbed out carefully. I landed on the floor as quietly as I could. Once I was sure it was safe I ran as fast as I could I to the city. I found my grandfather's scent near the hospital. From there I was able to track it to his house. I was surprised to find out that it was the exact same house that we lived in 2022. 104 years from now. Only the future version had been remodeled.

I knocked on the door a few times. He had a surprised look on his face when he saw me. Probably wondering what a young woman was doing at his house at this time of the night.

"Can I help you ma'am?"

I took a really deep breath before starting. "Carlisle my name is Renesmee Cullen. I know that you're a vampire and I need your help"

 **Please Review**


	3. Time Travel

**Chapter 3: Time Travel**

 **Nessie's POV**

My grandfather stood there looking at me as if I had grown a second head. He remained rooted to the spot as he processed what I had just said.

"Get in" he said urgently after we had been standing there a full three minutes.

"Who are you? What are you? How do you know what I am?"

Here come the questions. Lots and lots of questions were sure to follow.

"I told you my name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Though right now I'm just going by Carlie. I'm your future granddaughter. I'm a hybrid of humans and vampires" I explained.

"Wait. Did you just say you're my future granddaughter?"? Of course that would be the first thing that he would focus on.

"Yes I am. I time travelled here from the year 2022. How? Why? I honestly can't answer any of those questions because I don't know the answer either"

"That's impossible. All of this impossible. There is no such thing as time travel. There is no possible way for me to even have a child either let alone a grandchild"

I looked into my grandfather's eyes and I could tell that he was questioning his own statements. He had already seen enough supernatural things to doubt that anything is impossible anymore. It should be easier to convince him that what I'm saying is true.

"You were born in London, England 1640. Your mother died during child birth and your father was an Anglican Pastor that led hunts for supernatural creatures like vampires but most of the time innocents were killed. By 1663 you had taken over the hunts and it was on one of these hunts that a vampire attacked you. You hid in a potato cellar for three days while you changed. When you woke up you were disgusted by what you had become and tried many different ways to kill yourself but they all failed. You even tried to starve yourself but then one night when a herd of deer passed by and you killed them. That's when you realized that you could live off of animal blood instead of human blood. For over two centuries you studied at night and that's how you became a brilliant Doctor. In the 1800s you were studying in Italy when you came across the Volturi. You stayed with them for awhile but grew tired of their attempts to convert you to human blood"

I took a deep breath before continuing.

"After that you came here to America where you became a doctor and used your skills to help people. I also know that in 1911 you met a 16 year old woman named Esme Anne Platt because she had fallen out of a tree and broken her leg. You never forgot about her and she never forgot about you either. I should also add that she'll be your wife later on"

"How do you know all of this?!" he demanded. He was one very confused vampire.

"I told you I'm from the future and I'm your granddaughter. I've heard your story more times then I could possibly count. I know all of my family members histories. I could tell you about the past and the future but I won't"

"Time travel is not possible" he stated. Oh boy he certainly was stubborn.

"Impossible? You mean just like vampires supposedly don't exist? I'm starting to think that a vampire may be the reason I'm here. Maybe a gifted vampire sent me here?"

"It could be possible Renesmee" he admitted. "I've heard of very strange and unusual gifts. Maybe time travel is one of them. But how are you my granddaughter exactly?" he asked.

"You can call me Nessie here. Most people do. But outside I'm known as Carlie. I think it sounds a little less strange here"

"Okay Nessie can you please answer my question?"

"In a few months time you're going to create another vampire. His name is Edward Masen and he's my father. In about 90 years he's going to meet and fall in love with my mother Isabella Swan. Bella, as everyone calls her, was human at the time she married my father. She was still human when she conceived, carried, and gave birth to me. Reproduction is possible when the vampire is the father and the mother is human"

"Okay this is a lot to take in young lady"

After a few moments of silence he spoke again "Do you drink blood or eat human food?"

I giggled at his question. "Both actually but I prefer blood. I'm also much faster and stronger then a human. I could also see and hear much better then a human could. Physically and mentally I'm closer to vampire. However I am extremely susceptible to human diseases and illnesses for some reason. You actually have a theory that a human illness is the only way I could die other then being killed by a vampire or another hybrid"

"Nessie I would love the chance to get to know you better. Why don't you stay with me until we can figure out how to get you back to your time?"

"I'd love to but right now I'm staying with the Masen's"

"You're staying with a human family?" he said in shock. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea. What if they become suspicious of you?"

"I know it's not exactly the best setup but-"

"How about I claim that you're a long lost relative of mine? I can say that you're suffering from amnesia and that's why you don't remember me. I really think it's safer for you and those humans if you stay with me for now"

I sighed. "It may not be a bad idea considering that one of those humans is my future father"

"Okay then" he said.

"Hey is it okay if I go to work with you? I'm a doctor in my own time and I want to work" I asked him hoping he'd say yes.

"A woman Doctor? That's unheard of"

"Not in my time period. They're plenty of women doctors where I'm from"

"Renesmee I would love to help you but women doctors in this time period isn't exactly acceptable. I'm sorry but in this time period it's not acceptable"

"Can I be your assistant then? Or a nurse? I could be of great use you know. I can tell you about all the medical advancements that will be made in the next 100 years that could help you save people right now" I insisted.

"Okay Nessie can get you in as a nurse. The hospital is need of nurses right now and you would be of great use"

"Thank you grandpa" I smiled.

 **Please Review**


	4. Time

**Chapter 4: Time**

 **Nessie's POV**

Time began to pass by quickly. After my meeting with my grandfather I went back to the Masen's for the night. Then the next day Carlisle 'accidentally' ran into us in town and 'recognized' me as his younger sister. The story that we were going with is that I had amnesia as a result of an accident and couldn't remember everything about my life just yet. But there was hope that I would soon. His story was really elaborate and well thought out.

The day after that Carlisle had gotten me a job as a nurse at the hospital that he worked at. It was nice to work alongside him and help out as much as I could. I was even able to correctly diagnose some of the patients before he did. My powerful sense of smell had always been a useful diagnostic tool.

Several of the other doctors tried to hit on me a couple of times. It honestly annoyed the hell out of me. I guess guys were pigs no matter what time period it was. Luckily I had my grandfather there and he would step in and stop it.

My grandfather was still the same compassionate man that I knew and loved.

"You certainly are an interesting young girl Nessie" Carlisle said one day after work.

"Am I? How so grandpa?" He didn't mind that I called him grandpa when it was just us. Actually he loved it. He loved knowing that a family was in his future.

"You're very free spirited and not afraid to speak your mind. Or stand up for what you believe in"

"Are you referring to what I said to Dr. Patterson earlier?" Let's just say I used some very un-ladylike language when he started making sexist remarks about me. I don't care what year I'm living in I refuse to let men treat me like a second class citizen just because I'm a woman.

"Yes Nessie but I like it. I think there should be more women like you"

"Well thank you Gramps"

"I mean it Nessie, don't ever change"

I just smiled.

After having been here for only two weeks I couldn't quite say that I was getting used to life in 1918 but there were some things I liked about it. People were definitely much closer here then they were back home. Having no phones to constantly be connects to made people closer as a community and as a family.

The main thing I didn't like was the racism and the segregation. Seeing signs like 'Colored' and 'Whites Only' both infuriated and saddened me at the same time. It just wasn't something that I was used to.

"Nessie what are you thinking about?" Carlisle asked me. I must've been spacing out again.

"Injustice" I simply said.

The look on his face told me that he wanted me to elaborate.

"Where I'm from legal segregation is a distant nightmare. It's sad to see people getting treated this way just because of the color of their skin"

"I know Nessie. I see it all the time and I hate it. Everyone should be treated equally. I want everyone to be treated the same"

I smiled. Yes, he was definitely the same grandfather I knew and loved.

"Nessie why don't you go to the market and pick up some meat for dinner?"

"You don't eat" I pointed out.

"No but you do" he answered. "I know you prefer blood but I think you'll maximize your strength of you eat human food to"

I hated to admit it but he was right. A diet of blood and human food did usually make me stronger.

"Okay I'll be right back" My grandfather gave me the necessary money I needed and then I left.

I passed a draft registration place and I was surprised to see my father standing in line. What was he doing? He wasn't old enough to register.

"Edward?"'

He automatically looked at me.

"Carlie? What're you doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. You're not 18 years old. What're you doing?"

My father looked extremely annoyed indeed. Probably because everyone had just overheard our little exchange and now his plan to join the army under false pretenses was ruined.

"Well I was going to register for the draft without my mother knowing about it but now that plan is ruined. Thank you very much Carlie" he said in a menacing voice.

Oh my god my father was already driving me crazy. Usually he drove me crazy just because he was my dad now this was something else entirely.

"Why would you do something like this?"

"Because I want to join the army. I want to serve my country"

"And break the law? Break your mother's heart? Risk your own life? Why?"

"Carlie stay out of my business will you. I don't have to explain myself to anyone. Especially you"

Okay. Breathe. I must resist the urge to choke him out. Killing him before I was even born is a surefire way to screw myself over.

"Edward what's going on? Carlie is that you?" It was Edward's mother. She had found us.

"Great" dad muttered.

"I was stopping him from doing something incredibly stupid" I answered.

"What were you doing Edward?" she asked him.

"Nothing" My father was glaring at me big time. Jesus if looks could kill I would be a pile of ashes by now.

"It's not important" I added.

"Never mind. I'm glad to have run into you l. I was going to look for you anyway. I was wondering if you'd go on a chaperoned date with my son"

"What?" Edward said.

"Yes" I said without thinking.

Oh my god did I just agree to go on a date with my dad?!

 **Please Review**


	5. Mysterious Illness

**Chapter 5: Mysterious Illness**

 **Nessie's POV**

"You did what?!" grandpa yelled when I told him what I did. "Renesmee how could you do something so stupid?!"

Full name. That was never a good thing. Even in my own time that was not a good thing.

"How is it that I send you to buy food and instead you come home with a date plans with your father on Saturday?!"

I gulped nervously. "Do you have any idea what kind of repercussions this could have on future events?!"

"You're quoting Back To The Future now? Really Gramps?" I giggled.

"What?"

"Oh right that movie won't come out for another 67 years. I forgot"

Grandpa just shook his head. "I cannot believe you Nessie!"

Great. He had gone back to yelling at me. I guess I did deserve it. I had done something very stupid.

"So what should I do now?" I asked him. Hopefully he would calm down a little and give me some advice.

"You need to do everything possible to get out of going to that date now" grandpa stated. "And the sooner that you do it the better"

I sighed. It was only Thursday. That gave me less then two days to figure out how to get out of my date.

"Maybe I could just say that I'm scheduled to work with you that evening? I could always say that I forgot" I said.

"Speaking of work Nessie I'm going to need your assistance tomorrow after all. An unusual number of people have started to fall sick to some mysterious illness that has not yet been identified. We could use your assistance"

I had already noticed that more and more people seemed to be coming in sick lately. No one could figure out what it was that was going around though. I was about 99.9 percent sure that it was some type of flu though. I just could not pinpoint what exactly it was. It was a mysterious illness.

"Okay grandpa. I'll go with you"

I was just happy that my grandfather had finally calmed down somewhat. It was very uncharacteristic of him to get upset like this.

The next day was really busy. We had more people admitted to the hospital with flu like symptoms. All I could do was scratch my head in confusion at what was causing so many people to get sick all of a sudden.

I had my hands full trying to help as many patients as I could. I have them medicine even though I knew it would be useless. Flus were viruses and antibiotics would not work. Although no one knew that just yet. That wouldn't be discovered for several more years.

At the end of the day I threw away my gloves and mask in exhaustion. I washed my hands as I had done many times throughout the day. I only hoped I wouldn't catch this illness that was spreading quickly.

"I'm going home now Carlisle. My shift is over" I informed him at exactly five o clock.

"Okay but go straight home. Understand?"

"Yes sir"

I was sure that he didn't trust me enough to be on my own for very long now. Not after I managed to make date plans with my father in the span of 30 minutes. Speaking of which I still had to cancel them. I felt stressed at the thought of trying to find him and his mother. If only cellphones had existed in 1918.

I was looking down when I accidentally walked into someone on my way home.

My dad.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay Carlie" he said. Wait a second was he smiling at me?! "Actually I was hoping to see you again before tomorrow"

"Why?" I managed to choke out when I untangled the not in my throat.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you yesterday. It wasn't nice and I don't normally treat women that way"

"It's okay" I said.

"No it's not" he said. "I'm sorry. I hope you'll forgive me"

"You're forgiven" I replied.

"Look Edward about tomorrow-"

"I'm looking forward to it" he said. "I've never met a woman quite like you or as beautiful as you are. You're unique and I like you. I'm interested in courting you"

For once in my life I was speechless.

 **Please Review**


	6. 100 Times More Complicated

**Chapter 6: 100 Times More Complicated**

 **Nessie's POV**

As much as I had tried and wanted to get out of going on a date with my dad I just couldn't. Carlisle was not happy at all that I failed to cancel my plans with him. I had 'one simple task' he said over and over again. Yeah, if it only were that simple. Easy for him to say.

He had even suggested that I pretend to be sick so that I could get out of my date. I had to admit that it was not a half bad idea.

I woke up at six in the morning the next day. As soon as I turned over I felt the sudden urge to throw up last night's dinner. I sprang out of bed and made it to the bathroom just in time for my stomach to empty out its contents. After I stopped I felt the urge to throw up again. Well it looks like I would not have to fake an illness to get out of this date. I might actually be sick. It looked like I had some sort of stomach bug.

Once I was sure that I was done throwing up I sat on the toilet seat and took a few deep breaths. I didn't dare to move in case I felt the urge to throw up again. The nausea was ever persistent. It did not feel like it was going to go away any time soon. I didn't want to leave the toilet just in case I had to throw up again. It's not like Carlisle would need the bathroom anything. Vampires had no use for bathrooms and toilets.

I held onto my stomach carefully as if that would ease the nausea. I gasped when I felt something bump my hand softly. I let out an audible gasp. No. This wasn't happening. This could not be happening! My heart started to beat a lot faster then normal.

I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. I could see a slight bump beginning to protrude from my stomach. I immediately began to calculate the days in my head. Jacob and I had sex one time about a month and a half ago.

Crap! I was supposed to get my period three weeks ago! With all of the drama of mysteriously time traveling to 1918 I had failed to notice that my monthly cycle never made its appearance. I hadn't given my monthly cycle one single thought since I got here. I was to busy stressing about the fact that I was in 1918 and about my human father.

I felt movement in my lower abdomen again. Emotional tears filled my eyes. I was pregnant with my vampire/human/shapeshifter baby. Something that I was 99% sure was impossible. I had wanted a baby I had just never thought that dream was a possibility for me.

I just had one major problem. I was in 1918. The father would not be born for another 72 years. Wouldn't that be funny? Baby born 72 years before father is even conceived? Even I was weirded out by that.

This was no normal pregnancy. Then again my mother's wasn't normal either and I was only a mixture of two species. This baby is three. If I'm already feeling movement at one and a half months my pregnancy would definitely progress rapidly. Not as fast as my mother's but certainly much faster then a full human's.

I felt another nudge in my stomach. I smiled. I rubbed my stomach soothingly. If there was one thing I was sure of its that I loved this baby already. Loved him with all my heart and soul.

I got up and brushed my teeth quickly to rid myself of that vomit taste that still lingered.

"Nessie are you okay in there?" I heard my grandfather asked.

I hadn't realized how long I had been in the bathroom until he asked me. I didn't answer him. I wasn't sure how I was going to tell him the truth.

"Nessie?" I heard him say when I finally walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay? You're scaring me" he said.

I took a deep breath. Still not quite sure how to deliver my news to him.

"I'm pregnant" might as well just come right out and say it.

Silence. Pure silence. That's all you could hear.

"You're what?" he finally choked out.

"I'm going to have a baby. You're going to be a great grandfather. By the way things seemed to be progressing it won't be long before I deliver"

"What're you talking about Nessie?" he asked me.

"I was sexually active a month and a half ago and right now I can feel the baby moving. My mother's pregnancy with me only lasted a month so I have no reason to believe this pregnancy won't be a rapid one to. Maybe not as rapid as my mother's but it definitely won't last nine months"

"I had already suspected that you might be but now that you're confirming it-"

"Wait what do you mean 'suspected'?"

He sighed. "For the past week I couldn't help but notice that you seemed to have two heartbeats. Normal people don't have two heartbeats"

"Wow"

"This isn't good" he said.

"Why not?!" I got a little upset. I couldn't help it.

"Because I have no idea what to do. That's why. You're here in 1918. Your father wants to date you. You have a child on the way and people are surely going to notice soon. I have no experience in pregnancies like yours which means if something goes wrong I cannot help you or your child. Things just got 100 times more complicated"

 **Please Review**


	7. The Library

**Chapter 7: The Library**

 **Nessie's POV**

I honestly had no idea wha the hell I was going to do. I was pregnant. I was in 1918. Lord only knows what this baby was going to be. To many species mixed in if you asked me. All I did know was that I already loved him or her.

I left the house with the excuse of going to the library to do some research. I was hoping to find some kind of information on hybrid pregnancies. Okay, stupid, I know. But it was the only chance that I had of finding out what was going on. It's not like the Internet existed yet. Which meant researching the old fashion way.

I was reading one pregnancy book when a hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder and scared the crap out of me.

I spun around in my seat and my hand flew to my chest. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that it was just my father.

"I'm sorry Carlie I didn't mean to scare you" It took me a moment to realize he meant me. I'm still not 100% used to people thinking that my middle name is my real name.

"I, uh, it's okay. You didn't scare me"

He smiled that famous crooked smile that my mother loved so much.

"I'll pretend that I believe you Carlie. Anyway what are you doing here and why are you reading a book about pregnancies?"

I blushed a very bright cherry red for some reason. Strange that my human father could have this sort of affect on me.

"Well I could ask you the same question. Why are you here?"

He smiled again. "I was actually walking by on my own when I saw you walk into the library. I debated if I should follow you into the library or not. Obviously follow you won. So why are you reading that exactly?"

"Edward" I breathed. It was still so strange to call him by his first name. "You shouldn't waste your time on me. Pursue another young woman that captures your interest instead"

"No other woman captures my interest the way that you do Carlie. You're the only girl that I want to be with"

"But I'm already taken"

"What do you mean?" he asked. The disappointed look on his face could not be hidden.

"Because I just found out that I'm pregnant. That obviously means that I'm with someone else even if I don't remember him" I had never been so thankful for the amnesia story then I was right now.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes. I just found out this morning when I felt the baby move"

The baby chose right then and there to kick as if to add emphasis to my statement.

"You know what I don't care" Edward says much to my shock.

"What do you mean that you don't care?" I asked him once I somewhat got over my shock.

"If you're husband cared so much for you he would've found you by now. You wouldn't be all alone"

"How do you know my husband doesn't care about me? For all we know he could've been drafted into the war"

"Well until he returns I want to be there for you. I never felt this way before. I've never felt for any girl what I feel for you"

Oh holy shit. So this is what it felt like to be Marty McFly?

"You would take care of me, a stranger, and her baby?"

"Carlie I can't explain it. Honestly I can't. But ever since I met you I've felt this need to protect you, help you, and keep you safe. It's strange and I don't understand it but I have to do it"

The baby started kicking again. A lot. My hand flew to my stomach.

"He's kicking"

"It's a boy?"

"Well I don't know for sure so I'm just guessing" I smiled happily.

"Do you mind if I feel him?" he asked.

"No not at all"

What the hell was I doing?!

My father's hand touched my stomach. I saw another smile creep onto my father's face.

"That's an amazing feeling Carlie. It really is"

"I know. It really is" I said.

"Carlie would you like to go get ice cream with me? Just us two? No chaperones"

"Yes"

Oh my god I just keep digging myself a deeper and deeper hole! Why did I say yes?! Ice cream just sounded good I guess.

He held out his hand for me to take. We walked to a nearby park where there was a person selling comes of ice cream.

I ate my dessert slowly. Savoring the vanilla taste which tasted unusually good for some reason. Maybe it was just pregnancy hormones.

"Edward why don't you tell me more about yourself? Or your family? Is it just you and your mom?"

"No" he said. "Although it feels that way" he said. A tone of bitterness in his voice.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked him.

"I have a father. He's a lawyer and he's always away on business. Never has time for his family even more. Ever since my sister died he's gone nearly all of the-"

"Wait a minute you have a sister?!" I nearly yelled. My father had always told me he was an only child! That's what we all believed! Why would he lie?!

"Had" he corrected. "She was only 10 years old. To be honest we don't even know if she's dead. She just disappeared one day. I never talk about it because it's much to painful for all of us. It's better to pretend she never existed in the first place"

I was in shock over this. He never told anyone this. Not even my own mother. So why would he tell me?

"so why are you telling me?" I asked him.

He took a minute to answer. "I don't know"

I was thrown off guard when my father suddenly kissed my cheek. I was speechless.

"Sorry Carlie. I had to try that"

Now I really understand how Marty McFly felt!

 **Please Review**


	8. Family Issues

**Chapter 8: Family Issues**

 **Nessie's PO** V

My grandfather was downright angry with me when he found out that I had seen my father unsupervised. I could not blame him for being angry honestly. He was just worried about me and where this would all end up. Or how I was affecting the future.

Mostly he, and I for that matter could not understand the things that my father had revealed to me.

"I can't believe that your father insists on pursuing you when you revealed your pregnancy to him" Carlisle stated.

"I know. I can't believe it either" What my dad was doing was not acceptable in these times. Some might even say it was downright insane. Raising another person's child is something that has only been recently accepted by society. But in 1918? That was just insane. My human father was not like my vampire father at all. Or was it just my presence here bringing out a side of him that I didn't know existed? Plausible theory I guess.

Since faking an illness was pretty much out of the question now, thanks to my dad finding me, I had no choice but to go on that chaperoned date with him. It would have been really sweet if I wasn't really freaked out by the fact that my dad was actually interested in me as a possible romantic partner. I wondered if he told his mom about my pregnancy? Probably not. Pursuing a pregnant woman was highly frowned upon in these days. But surely he would have to tell her eventually, right?

I was literally getting a headache just thinking about this whole thing. When the date was finally over I wanted nothing more then to rush back home but since that would be considered rude I didn't.

I did insist on walking home myself though. No matter how much Mrs. Masen and Edward insisted. I was a stubborn girl and when I wanted something I usually got it. What I wanted was to be on my own.

I hugged my jacket closer to my body because it was a chilly night and I really didn't want to catch a cold. I was running my stomach softly when I heard what sounded like crying. I stiffened when a certain scent came my way. It was a vampire. I was sure of it.

I followed the sound of the crying. It led me to a young girl about ten years old I'd guess. Her hair color was exactly the same shade of bronze as mine and my father's. I approached the girl cautiously. When she heard me she looked up. Her red eyes startling me for a second. So she was the vampire then? But she was so young! It wasn't fair.

"Excuse me are you okay?" I asked her.

"Go away" she sobbed.

"It's okay, I can help you" I told her. If I couldn't then perhaps my grandfather could.

"No you can't. You don't know anything" she sniffled. Her body was shaking. She was scared.

"I know what you are. It's okay. I can help you" I insisted.

"You know what I am?" she asked, clearly shocked.

"Yes" I answered.

"What year is it?" she asked me. That was an odd question to ask I though. Why would she-"

"What year is it?!" she asked me again, completely panic stricken.

"1918, why?"

"No! It can't be! It's 1916 not 1918!"

Time travel. Of course.

"I don't know what I did. I don't know what happened!" the poor girl was in hysterics.

"It's okay, it's okay. Believe me I completely understand"

"You do?" she questioned.

"Yes I do. I know someone who can help you. What is your name?"

"Lizzie Masen" she answered.

"Wait, Masen? Are you related to Edward Anthony Masen?" I asked the young girl.

"You know my brother?" he eyes seemed to light up.

Oh boy things just keep getting more complicated don't they?

 **Please Review**


	9. Stranger and Stranger

**Chapter 9: Stranger and Stranger**

 **Nessie's POV**

Things just kept getting stranger and stranger. I brought Lizzie home with me that night. To say that my grandfather was shocked would be the understatement of the century. Of course though, he welcomed her with open arms. Something that she and I were grateful for. I'd hate to think that this young girl was out there all on her own. Even if she was a fierce super predator that could kill anything or anyone that tried to harm her. Perhaps it was just her youthfulness that brought out a protective side in me that I did not even know existed. It was strange. Very strange indeed.

As it turned out she was a newborn vampire. Having only been recently bitten according to her. The only problem? She's been missing for two years. Something just didn't add up at all. I was 99.9 percent sure that time travel was involved again. Trying to figure this whole situation out was giving me a massive headache. I also wondered what had happened to her in the original timeline. Most likely she just went wild like most newborns did. Who knows I guess. Now she had me and Carlisle.

No, this could not happen either. In the original timeline my dad was the first to join Carlisle. It had to remain that way. Everything had to happen as it did originally. Okay now I'm getting a migraine trying to figure this out. Maybe I'm just destined to live out the rest of my life in the 1900s. Maybe if get to witness my own birth in the future? Oh god just the thought seriously freaked me out!

Over the next few weeks things just kept getting stranger and stranger. Carlisle and I helped Lizzie as much as we could. Helping her to successfully adapt to a diet of animal blood rather then human blood. She was a very nice girl. I kind of saw her as the little sister that I never had. Even though technically she was my aunt. Jesus how is a 12 year old my aunt? Time travel is so confusing. I would never understand. I'm not sure any of us ever would.

Lizzie had taken the news of me being from the future pretty well. I guess it wouldn't shock her so much. Since she's from the past and all. Nothing was shocking to any of us anymore. When I told her that I was her brother's daughter she got happy.

I continued to go on chaperoned dates with my father. Strange. I know. At least we haven't been able to kiss. Though I had the strangest feeling that he'd try to plant one on me if it weren't for the fact that his mother was always there. One day a bouquet of red roses arrived at my house. I nearly died of a heart attack when I saw that they were from my father. Try as I might I just saw no way out of this situation. Not even my pregnancy was enough to scare him off.

The baby was growing and growing fast. A fact that I tried my hardest to hide. I just wore large clothing hoping that it would conceal my growing bump.

Work at the hospital got busier and busier. More and more people fell ill. The Spanish Flu. I felt stupid for not having realized it sooner. The worldwide pandemic that would claim the lives of billions of people over the next two years. Just the thought made me cry.

I would've quit my job a long time ago had it not been for the number of people falling ill. My grandfather wanted me to quit before anyone noticed my bump. It was extremely risky considering that I looked to be about six months along now. Yet, there I was, helping people.

Finally after a couple of weeks of nearly non stop work I was given a weekend off. I could use a break. For the past few days I've felt exhausted. More then likely it was a combination of being pregnant and working so much.

I went to sleep at 9pm on Friday. The only reason I woke up on Saturday was because I heard someone at the door knocking.

As soon as I was fully awake I felt the sudden raw pain that was my throat. It hurt and it hurt badly. I also felt warm and cold at the same time. If that makes any sense at all. My body was shivering but my face felt extremely hot.

My grandfather was already gone so I couldn't ask him for advice. Oh well, hopefully it wasn't a big deal.

I walked over to the door and opened it slowly. On the doorstep was another bouquet of roses. This time there was a note attached.

 _Dear Carlie,_

 _I hope that you can meet me tonight at 5pm at the park. My mother will be away tonight and I would like to spend some alone time with you if that's okay. I hope you can come. I will be waiting._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Edward Masen Jr._

I started to hyperventilate. Alone time with my father? The thought alone scared me. I knew he would never hurt me but this whole situation freaked me out.

Maybe I should just go so I could end this already. I had to put an end to it. I had to do something.

I started to have a cough attack. I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. My raw throat made it heard to swallow but somehow I forced the water down.

I felt the baby start to move around quickly. Most likely he or she didn't agree with the body movements the strong force of my coughing had caused.

I needed to go rest so that hopefully I could shake off whatever this was by tonight.

 **Please Review**


	10. Fallen Ill

**Chapter 10: Fallen Ill**

 **Nessie's POV**

One of the things that I had always hated about being half human was that I inherited humanity's susceptibility to illnesses. I had never hated it more then I did right now. My throat hurt like hell. Actually that was putting it mildly. I knew for sure that I had a fever. I didn't need a thermometer to tell me that.

I wondered into the kitchen to get a rag. Which I then soaked with ice cold water. As soon as I laid down in my bed I laid it across my forehead. The cold water felt like heaven against my burning skin.

My baby started to kick rapidly. Normally I thought it was cute and it made me smile. Now though it was just a source of annoyance. All I wanted to do was rest but it seemed like this baby of mine had other ideas.

Eventually the baby calmed down or I just managed to fall asleep during his or her non stop movement. The only reason that I woke up is because I had a massive cough attack. Once I had stopped coughing I still found it difficult to breathe.

Rather then getting better throughout the day I only seemed to get progressively worse. I kept using a wash cloth to keep my temperature down but it only offered minimal relief. To make matters worse my grandfather was still not back yet. If he were here he'd be able to help me at least. I may be a doctor myself but diagnosing one's own self is complicated. I couldn't even take medicine because of my pregnancy.

Lizzie tried to help me as best as she could but there was not much that she could do either. So I just laid there and continued to cough and burn with fever.

As five o clock approached with no sign of this illness getting any better I debated whether or not I should go meet my father. Was it really that important that I end whatever the hell was going on with him right now? Should I risk compromising my own health?

I sighed. It was important. I should have done it a long time ago. I needed to do it now. I wouldn't be gone long. Besides I'm half vampire. That always gave me a slight edge over illnesses that humans didn't have.

I donned my large coat and headed out the door before anyone could stop me. Well if Carlisle was home he probably would stop me and insist that I'm too sick to go out. So thankfully he wasn't.

My breathing was so labored that even walking down the steps felt next to impossible. About halfway through my walk I had to stop because I got a really violent cough attack. This time there was a few specs of blood on my palm. That scared the crap out of me.

I made it to the park without further incident but I was more then determined to just get this over with right away.

I spotted my father right away and he spotted me. The concerned look appeared on his face almost immediately. He ran up to me as quickly as he could. I must've looked exactly the way I felt. Like total crap.

"Carlie are you okay?"

"I'm f-"

Another violent round of coughs attacked me right then and there. The coughing was so bad that I felt like I could not even breathe at all anymore. This was the worst cough attack that I had yet.

I was shaking so badly from the coughing, chills, and muscles aches that my father went and held me still as if he thought I was going to fall over or something.

I spotted the blood on my hands and attempted to hide it from my father to no avail of course.

"Carlie we need to get you to the hospital now!" he yelled frantically.

"No, it's okay. I'm fi-"

The coughing started up again but this time it subsided quicker.

"Carlie you are not fine! You're coughing up blood! You obviously have a fever! You're burning up! And you're skin has turned slightly blue for goodness sakes! You are not alright! We need to get you to a hospital right now!"

Even as a human my father way to protective for his own good. Some things never do change, do they?

 **Please Review**


	11. Hospital

**Chapter 11: Hospital**

 **Nessie's POV**

I tried to fight it. I didn't want to go to the hospital like no matter how much my father insisted. I could not deny the fact that I needed help though. I just wanted it from Carlisle. Not some regular human Doctor. My grandfather Carlisle. He was the only one that I trusted enough to look at me. Mainly because I was afraid of my secret being discovered. Not that they had the technology to detect me there. But I'm sure that they could still notice that there was something odd about me.

I didn't have the energy to keep fighting my father on the subject though. So I just let him win and take me to the hospital. My father was just to stubborn and I was just too sick.

I got dizzy and had to stop several times. My dad, being the true gentleman that he was, had offered to carry me, but I turned down his offer. There is no way he would've been strong enough to carry me all the way to the hospital. Not when he was only human.

Just as we arrived at the hospital I got super dizzy again and then I fainted. I actually fainted.

The first thing I felt when I came to was a cold hand. It felt so good against my feverish skin. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was my grandfather standing right next to me. The look he had on his face scared me to death. There had to be something seriously wrong with me for him to have that grave look on his face. Oh why did my mother have to pass on humanity's weaknesses to me?

"Carlisle?" Oh god it hurt to speak. It hurt so much.

"Oh Nessie" he said as he quickly hugged me. Thank god you're awake. You had me so scared.

"What's wrong with me? What happened?" I asked. A fit of coughs erupted from my chest after I spoke.

"You fainted that's what happened" he simply stated.

"But why? What's wrong with me?" I choked out.

"Nessie why did you leave the house like that when you clearly were ill? Why would you risk yourself like that? Why didn't you just wait for me to get home and look you over? You know I would have stopped you from doing something so stupid if I had been home"

"Exactly and that's why I went. I knew you would've stopped me but I just had to try to end things with my father. Unfortunately I wasn't able to do that. This dating him thing has to end already. It's freaking me out. The only person I want to date is Jacob. The true love of my life-"

"Who is Jacob?"

Oh crap. I guess I never mentioned Jacob to him. I kind of didn't want to mention the fact that the father of my child is the natural enemy of the vampire. No. My poor grandfather could only take so much shock at once.

"The father" was all I said to him.

"Oh"

"Carlisle what is wrong with me? You still haven't answered me"

"Nessie you need to rest now" he insisted. He was about to get up to leave when I stopped him.

"No. I need an answer. What is wrong with me?" I asked him again.

He sighed. The grave look on his face told me that this was very serious. Whatever was wrong with me was not good at all.

"Nessie I don't know how to tell you this but it seems that you have caught the Spanish flu"

My mind seemed to go into shock. No. This could not be happening. This could not be happening. There was no way in hell that I could I have caught the illness that killed so many people. Wait a minute, what about my baby?! Could my illness kill the baby growing within me?! The movement I felt told me that he or she was still alive. That was good news. But what it hurt the baby? I was about to ask my grandfather when he suddenly and unexpectedly swiftly left the room.

I had so many questions. So many worries. So many concerns. Was I going to die? Was my vampire side strong enough to fight it? If I lived would it affect my child? Why couldn't I have just inherited vampire's natural immunity to all human ailments?! I had to live. I just had to. We had to live. We would be okay. I had to believe that we would both be okay.

"Carlie!" I heard the familiar voice of my father shout.

"Edward what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be back here. I would've yelled at him if I had had the energy to do so. He was needlessly risking himself here.

"I had to come see you. I've been waiting for you to wake up since you fainted"

"Edward I have the Spanish flu. You better get out of here before you catch it to"

"You have the what?!" he said completely shocked.

"Spanish flu. Now I insist you get out of here before you to become infected"

Of course he would get infected anyway in a few months time. It had to stay that way. He couldn't get infected now.

"Carlie I don't care. All I care about is you and making sure that you are ok-"

He never got to finding his sentence because at that moment I felt a massive tearing in my abdomen followed by a lot of kicking and tearing. The baby was going to tear and bite it's way out of me like a vampire-human hybrid.

Sick with the Spanish flu, out here in a public hospital, and in the presence of my human father. Jesus Christ this baby could not have picked a worse time to be born.

 **Please Review**


	12. Baby

**Chapter 12: Baby**

 **Nessie's POV**

I started to scream out in pain. The ripping and tearing inside of my body was happening at an accelerated rate. If I didn't do something soon this baby would be born right here.

My father was shouting hysterically. What he was saying I could not understand. I was to busy focusing on the pain. There wasn't much room for much more thought.

Carlisle came racing into the room as fast as he could do so at a human pace.

"What's going on?!" he yelled.

"Carlisle I need to get out of here right now-"

"No something is wrong. You can't leave-"

"I have to!" I yelled. "This baby is coming right now and the birth is not exactly going to be a normal one so please get me out of here right now" my voice now low enough that only a vampire would be able to hear me.

My grandfather didn't hesitate to pick me up. Without another word we were already half way out of the building.

"Carlisle what are you doing?!" I heard my father shout in the background. Carlisle didn't stop to answer him.

"Just take me to an alley or somewhere hidden. There is no way that I'm going to make it all the way home" I panted. My breathing so labored that I had found talking to be extremely difficult by now.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Yes" I responded.

My grandfather quickly found a hidden back alley that was not only far away from prying eyes but prying ears as well.

It was just in the nick of time to. The pain suddenly doubled and I could see a hole starting to appear. I closed my eyes before the sight of the hole and blood could make me nausea and dizzy. My grandfather was freaking out. He had no idea what to do or what to expect.

All I could do was hope and pray for the best. I started to cough again which only exacerbated the pain that I was really in.

After what seemed like hours but was probably only seconds. Minutes at most. I heard a sound. A baby crying.

I opened my eyes enough to see my baby beginning to crawl out. Carlisle caught the tiny little baby in his hands.

"Boy" Carlisle announced.

"Let me hold him. Please" I begged.

"I'm not sure that is a good idea-"

"Please grandpa. I have to. Just for a minute" I pleaded.

He placed my little boy in my arms. I started to cry tears of happiness.

"Jacob Jr you could not have picked a worse time to be born. But I love you anyway"

"Carlie?"

I jumped when I heard my father's voice. I had no idea that he was standing there. By the look on my grandfather's face I'd say that he didn't either.

"Edward what're you doing here?" I asked in shock.

"I followed you two and you didn't even seem to notice me. I saw the whole thing"

Oh hell.

 **Please Review**


	13. I'm From The Future and I'm Half Vampire

**Chapter 13: I'm From The Future and I'm Half Vampire**

 **Nessie's POV**

I was speechless. Every time I tried to talk I just couldn't come up with the words to say. Mainly because I wasn't sure what to say or how I should say it.

I looked to Carlisle for some kind of guidance but he looked nearly as lost for words as I felt. Maybe even more so then me. I didn't know what to do or what to think. There was literally no one I could turn to for advice right now.

I looked at my father, whose green eyes bore into my chocolate ones. I didn't need to read minds to hear every single quest that was going through his mind. He had just witnessed everything.

My newborn son was completely content to just sleep in my arms. Lucky him. He wasn't faced with the difficult task of deciding whether to say the truth or an outright outrageous lie. Well the truth was outrageous to and no sane person would believe it either.

"Carlie what is going on here? Please say something" Edward begged.

I took a deep shaky breath. The truth. That was the best thing. I couldn't lie. Lying was not an option here. I wouldn't even know how to begin lying here.

"This is going to sound crazy but-"

"Nessie you shouldn't-" Carlisle interrupted.

"I don't have a choice Carlisle. I have to tell him the truth. There's no other way around it"

"But the future-"

"Will be altered I know. At this point though all we can do is damage control. The future is already going to be altered anyway. Just my presence alone here is messing things up"

"What are you talking about? Will someone please explain to me what is going on?" this time it was my confused father that spoke.

"First of all I should tell you that I'm from the future. The year 2022 and my real name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Most people just call me Nessie though"

"The future?" Edward asked. "Is your fever on the rise again because now you're just talking nonsense"

"Look Edward I know it's hard to believe but I am from the future"

"Carlisle is she feeing alright?"

"As hard and impossible as it sounds Edward everything she says is the truth. We don't know how it happened or why it happened but she's here"

"You're crazy" Edward said.

"We are not crazy!" I yelled accidentally startling my son.

"I am from the future" I stated. "I am. I swear I'm telling the truth"

"Okay now I'm sure that you all are crazy" Edward said. "No sane person would ever believe you two right now"

"If you think that's crazy just wait until I tell you the rest of the truth"

"What truth?!" he yelled causing Jacob Jr. to cry even harder. "You all just expect me to believe that you're from the future?!"

"Carlisle is also a vampire and I'm half vampire" I explain as calmly as I could. It was getting very difficult to remain calm at all though.

If Edward wasn't convinced that I was crazy before he certainly was now.

"Okay now I know you're crazy"

"It's that truth! For godsakes you just saw my baby crawl out of my stomach! What more truth do you need! I'm half vampire! My father was, or rather will be a vampire, my mother is a human that won't be born until some in the 1980s. I swear I'm not crazy. I'm telling you the truth"

"You are crazy. Definitely crazy. I'm sorry but I just can't believe that. You really expect me to believe that you're some half vampire thingy from the future? Well I'm sorry. I just can't"

I started to cry. I actually started to cry. As much as I was trying to get through to my father he just wasn't believing me. Not that it was an easy thing to believe but still.

Wait a minute. His sister. Of course! Why hasn't I thought of it before?! His sister was at the house. If he saw her she could convince him of the truth. I just needed to think of a way to get him there.

A sudden scream of pain drew me out of my thoughts.

I looked up instantly and saw my father clutching his hand.

"What-"

"He bit me!" Edward yelled.

"What?"

"Your baby just bit me. I was reaching down to touch him and he bit down on my hand. It hurts. It hurts so bad and it's just getting worse!" he yelled.

Then I noticed the small crescent shaped mark on his hand where my son had bitten him. Only one thing in the world could make a mark like that. Vampire venom.

 **Please Review**


	14. Turned Too Soon

**Chapter 14: Turned Too Soon**

My first instinct was to freak out. After all my son had just bitten his grandfather and started the human to vampire change several months too soon. I should be completely freaked out right now.

I just didn't have the energy though. On top of having just delivered my baby I was still sick with the Spanish flu. My energy reserves were running dangerously low. I just did not have the energy to freak out and panic no matter how much I wanted. Yes I'm aware of how strange it sounds to want to panic.

"Nessie what are we going to do now?" For once my grandfather was the one looking to me for direction rather then the other way around.

"I don't know but I think we may have just seriously altered history"

"What do you mean?"

"My father was supposed to catch the Spanish flu in a few months time and you were supposed to be the one to change him. Now instead of being forever trapped at the age of 17 he'll be trapped at the age of 16. I know a few months is not much of a difference but in just about every time travel movie I've ever seen its the small changes that drastically alters timelines. Seriously when Back To The Future and its sequels come out just watch and you'll see what I mean"

"This isn't good Nessie. First of all I need to get you three out of here"

"I think I can stand" I commented.

"Are you sure about that Nessie?"

"Yes I'm positive. I may have to lean on you for support but I think I can stand"

"Actually Nessie I think it's best if I take your father home first and then come back for you. Do you think you can manage on your own for a few minutes?"

"Yes" I got the message loud and clear. He wanted to get my father out of here first before his screaming attracted the attention of passerby. I could understand that.

Once I was alone I looked down at my son.

He made a of urging sound that made me smile. In the midst of all the drama happening all around me he still made me smile.

I couldn't even begin to fathom the changes that my presence here had already made to the future. I was scared of the kind of future I would return if I ever did get back to the future. At least I wasn't fading away like Marty McFly nearly did. That was something. Perhaps the timeline wasn't altered to drastically and my father would still meet and fall in love with my mother.

"Nessie?"

"Oh grandpa. I'm sorry I didn't see you there"

"I could tell. You looked deep in thought"

"I kind of was" I admitted.

"Nessie" he lifted me as he began to speak. "Try not to stress yourself out to much. I'm still very worried about your health. Stress isn't going to do you any good. Now let's get you home"

"So how did Lizzie take seeing her brother again?" I asked.

"She wasn't there" he admitted reluctantly.

"What? What do you mean she wasn't there?" Not good. Definitely not good.

"I mean exactly that. She was not there when I got home with your father. She is missing"

"Oh no! We've got to go look for her!"

"Nessie! Calm down. You need to rest. I will go look for her as soon as I get you and your baby home safely. Don't worry"

"Don't worry? She disappeared two years ago only to suddenly reappear now as a vampire. Then she disappears again. How can I be calm?!"

"Nessie you need to relax. You're going to make yourself worse. I will go and look for her. Meanwhile you need to stop worrying about things that are beyond your control"

I sighed. He was right. I should stop worrying about things that are beyond my control but the truth is that I couldn't. She was just a little girl and I worried about her.

That worry did not ease at all when we arrived back at the house. As a matter of fact it only increased when I saw that she still wasn't there.

"Nessie I'm going to go look for her. I'll be back soon. Now please stay in bed. I have enough to worry about right now without you going missing to"

"I promise I'll stay" I reluctantly promised.

"Good. I promise I'll be back soon"

So now it was just me, my son, and my father who was currently writhing and screaming in pain.

It was about twenty minutes later when I heard someone knock frantically on the door. Whoever it was sounded like they were about to break down the door so I knew that it wasn't Carlisle.

To my relief it was Lizzie.

"Lizzie oh thank god where have you-"

"Nessie I can time travel" she cut in.

"What?" I said. Complete taken aback.

"You remember how Carlisle said that some vampires are gifted? I think I'm one of them and my gift is time travel. It just happened twice right now. Completely involuntarily"

 **Please Review**


	15. Altered Future

**Chapter 15: Altered Future**

 **Nessie's POV**

I suddenly felt very weak. I got really dizzy and then I fainted. Or at least that's what I think happened. I wasn't sure.

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was in a strange, modern looking place. I quickly realized that it was a hospital.

My heart started to race as I had no idea where I was or what happened. Where was I? WHEN was I?!

"Nessie? Oh thank god you're finally awake. The medicine is working. Modern medicine really is wonderful, isn't it?"

"Grandpa? Where am I? What happened? I'm scared"

"Nessie it's okay. Calm down. I promise I will explain everything as best as I can"

"What's going on? I'm so confused"

"I understand Nessie. I take it you just arrived back from 1918, am I correct?"

"Am I back in the future?"

"Yes you are. You were very sick Nessie. Your aunt thought it best to try and send you back to the future where medical care was more advanced. We weren't sure it was going to work but when Jason found you yesterday-"

"Whose Jason?"

"Nessie he's your son. You named him Jacob Jr but we had to rename him when you were gone so no one would ask any questions"

"My son? Oh my god what happened to my son?!"

Carlisle placed his hands on my shoulder to calm me down. "Nessie will you please calm down. All of this stress is not good for you. I adopted him a couple of days after you left. He's been with me and your grandmother this whole time"

"Oh"

"You should've seen the look on your grandmother's face when she found out that I had a three year old little boy. It helped her fill that void in her heart from the loss of her own son. Nessie I can assure you that your son has received nothing but pure love from us"

"What happened to him? Is he-"

"Immortal?" grandpa finished. "Yes he is. His growth rate slowed down to a more normal rate after he was born. Then when he turned 18 he stopped aging all together. He's a unique boy. Has all the powers of a vampire and a shape shifter"

"He turned my father didn't he?"

"Yes he did" grandpa confirmed. "Regardless your father has always loved that boy and been like a second father to him"

"So does everyone know what happened?" I asked.

"No" grandpa said. "Only your father, Lizzie and I know what happened. Not even your son knows the truth. The whole family knows we've been keeping secrets from them and it bothers them that we don't say anything. When Esme finally figured out that I was keeping secrets about our son she was beyond furious. She still gets mad that I don't tell her anything about it"

"Then why keep it a secret?"

"Because it's not something that we can easily explain. They wouldn't understand. Some things are better to keep a secret even from your own family. They will never know what happened"

 **To be continued...**


	16. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I am about to post the sequel to this story. It will be called Alternate 2022. I hope you all will enjoy the new story as much as you enjoyed this one. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
